Sinful Cheesecake
by MakoRain
Summary: A focus of what cheesecake can bring about in this Cloti lemony fluff goodness.Rated M for slight lemon.


A/N: It's that time of year for the traditional pumpkin pie dessert I'm sure you all know and love and had your fill of on Thanksgiving. I was able to get a little bit between my hectic holiday but what dessert I really love is cheesecake and so was inspired to write this fic. Please R&R. Standard disclaimers apply.

"**Sinful Cheesecake"**

**By MakoRain**

A rustle of sheets and deep heavy breathing was all that could be heard as Cloud held Tifa close, panting and taking in as much air as possible. She was doing the same trying to catch her breath after he pleasured her inside and out shown by her bright smile and could see he was pleased by the smug look on his face but couldn't help kissing him anyways, poking him in the chest.

"You took my breath away," she giggled, snuggling into his side. Their limbs were entwined with sleep threatening to overtake her even after that sensory overload.

"Cheesecake."

Tifa opened her eyes wide looking at him from her perch on his chest, sleep forgotten.

"Come again?"

That had his eyes wide. "I know I'm good, Teef, but I'm not Superman."

"Not that," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Did you just call me cheesecake? Because as a nickname, I'm not really feeling it."

"No...I want cheesecake."

She blanched, not sure whether to laugh or hurt him. "That is the first thing you say after we just had amazing sex?"

"Actually, it's the second, the first was about-"

"I know what it was about, Superman."

She giggled and he laughed with her before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, covering up the very nice view she had of his ass to her dismay.

"Where are you going?"

Instead of answering, he held out his hand which she took out of curiosity, grabbing the nearest piece of clothing which just so happened to be his shirt. He opened the door for her and she couldn't help wiggling her ass back at him which he smacked approvingly before she covered it up.

The rest of Seventh Heaven was freezing compared to their room and Tifa wrapped her arm around his, following him down the stairs.

"Why the sudden craving for cheesecake?" It just occurred to her to finally ask him this as he opened the refrigerator door, rummaging through it.

"It's the sweetest taste of sin."

"You're comparing cheesecake to temptation?"

The cheesecake platter in Cloud's hand was forgotten as he placed it on the counter, turning to her with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"With its rich crust..." She shuddered a breath as he lightly traced her lips with his thumb, moving down to her chin.

"Moist center..." He slid his hands under her shirt, her lack of panties making it easy to confirm what they both already knew and she echoed.

"So moist."

His voice kept taunting her as his fingers explored her wetness, having her shaking against the bar. "Thick and creamy."

She managed to sigh, feeling his member slipping against her wet folds.

"Taste so sweet," he groaned, their lips a breath apart with the teasing torturing her until she thought she would have to beg.

His mouth met hers in a crashing rush and he thrust all the way in, sliding down to the floor. His body, his shirt and his actions made her blood boil on the cold floor, wrapping her legs around his hips, sending his throbbing member in deeper than before with her moans echoing his. Each move and shift of his body on and in hers had them both wriggling with ecstasy on the bar's floor. So close, so close until he slid in her just right, breaking her reserve in a rush that he closely followed in a rush. They were both covered in sweat and she didn't feel cold anymore as she pulled him to her.

"Not as tempting as you." Cloud breathed into her hair, resting on top of her after his last release.

She couldn't help giggling insanely at his cheesecake analogy. _Who knew dessert could be so tempting and sexy?_ He kissed her lips again before shifting to reach something on the counter, laying down beside her with the cheesecake platter now between them.

"After our amazing sex, it seems like the perfect cherry on top." He forgot to grab a fork and instead used his hand, scooping up a piece of the light and fluffy delicious taste of sin and bringing it to her lips. She gladly took it, using her tongue to lick every crumb from his cheesecake covered fingers, making him sigh.

"Superman," she whispered and she could see the pride and temptation alight in his eyes there.

It was his turn to be pleased and she took a handful of cheesecake, smoothing it over his lips before he opened his mouth and used his tongue to quickly lick it all up after her demonstration.

"Delicious," he sighed before covering her lips with his again, the cheesecake mingling between them and their words melting together. "We're always going to have cheesecake in the house."

As it was meant to be.

The End


End file.
